Before a biopsy or surgical procedure to remove a lesion within a breast, e.g., during a lumpectomy procedure, the location of the lesion must be identified. For example, mammography or ultrasound imaging may be used to identify and/or confirm the location of the lesion before the procedure. The resulting images may be used by a surgeon during the procedure to identify the location of the lesion and guide the surgeon, e.g., during dissection to access and/or remove the lesion. However, such images are generally two dimensional and therefore provide only limited guidance for localization of the lesion since the breast and any lesion to be removed are three-dimensional structures. Further, such images may provide only limited guidance in determining a proper margin around the lesion, i.e., defining a desired specimen volume to be removed.
To facilitate localization, immediately before a procedure, a wire may be inserted into the breast, e.g., via a needle, such that a tip of the wire is positioned at the location of the lesion. Once the wire is positioned, it may be secured in place, e.g., using a bandage or tape applied to the patient's skin where the wire emerges from the breast. With the wire placed and secured in position, the patient may proceed to surgery, e.g., to have a biopsy or lumpectomy performed.
One problem with using a wire for localization is that the wire may move between the time of placement and the surgical procedure. For example, if the wire is not secured sufficiently, the wire may move relative to the tract used to access the lesion and consequently the tip may misrepresent the location of the lesion. If this occurs, when the location is accessed and tissue removed, the lesion may not be fully removed and/or healthy tissue may be unnecessarily removed. In addition, during the procedure, the surgeon may merely estimate the location of the wire tip and lesion, e.g., based on mammograms or other images obtained during wire placement, and may proceed with dissection without any further guidance. Again, since such images are two dimensional, they may provide limited guidance to localize the lesion being treated or removed.
Alternatively, it has been suggested to place a radioactive seed to provide localization during a procedure. For example, a needle may be introduced through a breast into a lesion, and then a seed may be deployed from the needle. The needle may be withdrawn, and the position of the seed may be confirmed using mammography. During a subsequent surgical procedure, a hand-held gamma probe may be placed over the breast to identify a location overlying the seed. An incision may be made and the probe may be used to guide excision of the seed and lesion.
Because the seed is delivered through a needle that is immediately removed, there is risk that the seed may migrate within the patient's body between the time of placement and the surgical procedure. Thus, similar to using a localization wire, the seed may not accurately identify the location of the lesion, particularly, since there is no external way to stabilize the seed once placed. Further, such gamma probes may not provide desired precision in identifying the location of the seed, e.g., in three dimensions, and therefore may only provide limited guidance in localizing a lesion.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods for localization of lesions or other tissue structures in advance of and/or during surgical, diagnostic, or other medical procedures would be useful.